


Rising Star

by Shadowangel615



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, Anime inspired, Attempts at making comedy, BNHA Inspired, Battle, Explosions, F/M, Female Protagonist, Guns, I really like Mechas, Kaijo Inspired, Mecha, More characters to be added in the future - Freeform, POV First Person, Science Fiction, Super Mecha Champions Inspired, Swords, They likely do not succeed, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowangel615/pseuds/Shadowangel615
Summary: This story was inspired by three anime, Kaijo,  My Hero Academia, and Super Mecha Champions. You'll probably notice some heavy references towards MHA though versus kaijo and SMC.Extra note, this' a test story for now. If it gets recieved well then I'll more than likely start working on it more.Yumiko Umehara was just a nobody at first, a girl with a hopeless dream of becoming a Mecha Pilot and fighting in the World Championship. But after becoming inspired by the #1 Mecha Pilot in the world, she pursues that dream, even if that would cost her an arm and a leg. This is her story.





	Rising Star

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment, this' another test story to see if people like the idea. This Saturday I'm not gonna be able to do any writing since I'll be gone for a couple weeks, but if this story is well recieved then I'll begin the process of making this into a series. I have really high hopes for this, and tons of ideas for what I could do, but I'll save it for if people like the idea of what I had in mind. Anyway, comment your thoughts down below on what you think! Have a wonderful day!

_"Success is not final, failure is not fatal: it is the courage to continue that counts.” -Winston Churchill_

On December 7th, 1941, Japanese forces attacked Pearl Harbor with kamikaze tactics, seems like what really happened right? Well, we weren't so lucky. The Japanese also used this as an opportunity to field test their latest weapon, the first Mecha called the Mobile Armored Attack Suit, or M.A.A.S. for short. The M.A.A.S. was destroyed, but the Japanese were pleased with its results and brought them into mass production. What they didn't realize was that America had captured the remains of the M.A.A.S. and began development of their own version of it, thus beginning Project "Freedom Fighter". After that, forces from all around the world began to use these Mechas and developed their own versions of it. Yet, even so, America won the war with their nuclear weapons.

On June 2nd, 2018, Russia declared war on the world with their latest Mecha, a massive machine that started the Mecha classifications called the "Ispolin". The Ispolin was the first ever Dragon Class Mecha to be created. standing at around 40 Meters on three legs and armed with a massive Beam Cannon, in the first week of its deployment, more than 18 million lives were lost and with almost the entire world at their heel. Only Japan and America remained. Japanese and American scientists decided that the best course of action was to create an A.I. with a form of sentience that was comparable to that of a human's own, but also would not rebel against their creators. The first mecha two mechas to use these highly advanced A.I. were named Leo and Sakura. With the combined efforts of America and Japan, the Ispolin was quickly eradicated after its rampage through half of the U.S. before they turned their attention to Russia itself.

The year now is 2032, Mechas have melded into normal human society now. On plenty of channels you'll see Mechas and people cooperating in plenty of sports like tennis and soccer! They appear as family members now, and some even have their own jobs too! Imagine that, a mecha working a desk job. Of course they aren't pushing pencils all day, more like doing most of the heavy lifting and things like that. But even so, mechas are still used to combat terrorists, which are more common that ever, especially here in Stockton! Luckily we have the greatest school in the world dedicated to pilots in training! But what I wanted to focus on was the Worldwide Mecha Olympics, the biggest event in the world!

My name is Yumiko Umehara, and this is the story of how I became the best pilot in the world!

Now where should I start? Oh! How about here! My dream of being a mecha pilot began when I was just 9. Me and my best friend were up front watching the Mecha Olympics, and to say the least, it was the greatest moment of my life. Where I had white hair and cat ears, thank you gene therapy by the way, he was like any normal person. Brown hair, pale hazel eyes- just an ordinary person. I was pale and had amber eyes, just in case you wanted to know.

We leaned over the rail as a mech was bashed into one of the hardlight buildings and lost an arm. My eyes lit up in curiosity as I wondered how the pilot planned to get out of his situation. Before I could see what happened next though, Terry caught my attention.

"This' so cool!" He exclaimed.

"I know right?!" I responded.

"I guess I really have to thank my dad for the tickets huh?" He said.

"Yeah..." I said, my eyes focused on the two mechas duking it out, "So cool..."

"I wish I was a pilot..." He said, his head resting in his arms now.

"Oh! I know! We should become pilots!" I said and turned to him.

"Yeah! Totally!"

"From now to the end?" I asked and raised my fist.

"From now to the end!" He said and fist bumped me.

Wait, maybe I should take this to somewhere more recent actually. Ummm... here we go!

It all started on a friday evening, we were just finishing up with our last class of the day. Our teacher assigned us a project to send out applications to universities we wanted to head out to once the summer was over. I wondered where everyone else was going but I personally wanted to head to the Stockton Mecha Piloting Academy, the most prestigious academy in the entire world! Most of the top pilots actually came from SMPA too!

"Well, everyone," the teacher began as he looked over the paper applications, "as soon-to-be senior high school graduates, it's time to start thinking seriously about your futures. So I should hand out some career tests, but, ah what the hell! I already know you all wanna become mecha pilots!"

Everyone in the class cheered for a moment before I heard a voice that hushed the crowd.

"Please," Terry said standing up and moving to the front of the class in a cold tone, "none of you could become real pilots. You just don't have the skill."

"What?!" Someone exclaimed, "are you saying you're better than everyone here?!"

"I am. And because of it, I'm going to SMPA." Terry stated.

"What? Bull, that school lets almost no one in!"

"Well, he did ace all the exams... and he is a straight A student..."

"Exactly why it's the only place worth my skill." Terry added as he leaned on the teacher's desk.

"Oh, Yumiko, weren't you applying for SMPA too?" The teacher asked.

My face went pale and my cat ears flattened as I looked Terry in the eyes. His gaze was somewhat colder than anyone had ever seen as he got off the teacher's desk and made his way to me. I shivered in my spot, my mind in a flurry of chaos as I tried to think of a reason as to whatever he was about to say. But my thoughts were cut short when he slammed his hand on my desk and made me jump. No one dared to intervene, not even the teacher. The air around me felt colder around my once childhood friend, his stare burned into me like he'd aught me in the middle of a crime, fear gripped my every nerve, and my mind stopped acting as I waited for him to question me.

"What's a nobody like you doing trying to get into SMPA?" He said in a calm, yet, fierce tone.

"B-because i-its my dream..." I said, my voice shaking.

"A dream? Dreams aren't real, and they only let you down, especially for some nobody like you." He stated.

"W-well, th-there isn't a-a-any h-h-h-harm in tr-trying i-is there?" I asked and added a fake smile.

"Just trying it?" He scoffed, "if I ever see you at SMPA, Yumiko, or I'll make you regret it."

After that, he left to his desk, whispers going around from everyone, even the teacher wasn't going to bother with him. The innocent boy that I once knew had changed, a lot. I know I probably shouldn't but, I do worry about him. Every time I try to talk to him he shoves me aside and calls me and tells me he doesn't need some nobody like me in the way.

Not that it probably matters to anyone really. After class I looked for Terry to say goodbye but he was nowhere to be found. I sighed and made my way down to the front of the school. I pulled out an old scrapbook from my childhood and looked through the pages at the pictures of him and me as kids doing dumb things in dumb ways. Those were the days. I sighed and flipped the page to see a few more pictures beside a page that was probably the dumbest one we ever made. It was a heart with our names inside of it. We once planned to get married one day, but that was all just us and our wild imaginations I guess...

As I walked down the dirt path for a while, I eventually came across the freeway. Most people would say that its a bad place for a girl to be, alone under a freeway in a secluded area, but I use this place plenty of times, so there's no real harm in it. Except for today. As I moved underneath, a man approached me, his face covered by a hood and his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, doll," he said in a dark tone, "I think I'm a little lost, can you help me?"

"U-um, sorry sir, I have to get home soon, my parents are waiting for me." I said and went to move on.

He stopped me and pulled out a switchblade, "Come on doll, just help a man out."

I went silent and heard the sound of a Mecha coming to life, then behind me was a bipedal Mech on it's knees with a tri-barrel launcher aimed at me.

"Hand over everything you got." He said.

I shakily complied and handed him my backpack before he took it and said, "now then... take off your clothes."

"W-what?!" I exclaimed.

"You heard me, take 'em off." He ordered.

I looked back at the mecha then at the man before he reached down and lifted the skirt of my uniform before he let off a laugh. But then, she came. The number 1 Mecha pilot in the world. Natasha Novikov. She came in her mecha, a red and black one with a very human-esque appearance followed by a pair of wing-like appendages on its back. The mecha stood up and crossed its arms as it looked down at us with it's metallic gleam blinding the mugger/rapist/rando guy I'll stop giving slashes to. A cannon formed on its shoulder from hardlight energy and took the colors with the color modification to make it seem real and authentic. Then her voice came out.

"Return what you stole Randal, or else." She said.

The thug, who's name was Randal, which in my opinion, is kind of bland. No offense to any Randals out there. ANYWHO, Randal decided to be Mr. I'm So Tough and pushed me down and left me with my bag before jumping into his mecha. He was about to take out the freeway above us but my savior hit him with her weapon and sent him back, damaging the Mecha's jump pack and rendering it useless before her mecha extended its wings and grabbed the cannon, ready to fire again, only Randal fired his weapon and sent a steady barrage of rockets at her. Natasha weaved around the rockets with ease, almost as if matters like this were trivial to her. I bet it was honestly, she was #1 after all.

"Since when did you get a gun like that?" Natasha commented.

"Like it?! I got it from my dealer! Now do me a favor and die bitch!" He yelled.

Randal suddenly grabbed hold of a grip that appeared out of the side of the rocket launcher and squeezed a trigger on it that sped up the speed in which they were being fired. Natasha created shield at the cost of her shoulder cannon and sped downwards through the barrage, reeling back her mecha's fist as she closed in. When she was in range, she landed a strong hit to the side of the mecha's head and left a nice imprint of her mecha's fist on it before grabbing its rocket arm and knocking her opponent to the ground. She pressed her foot against the mecha and ripped the rocket arm right off, then kicked Randal's mecha forward.

"You bitch..." Randal stated as he got up, his Mecha's now useless arm sparking before a wristblade appeared out of the other arm, "just fucking die!"

He yelled that as he ran at her, only for her to materialize her weapon now, the Crimson Justice. The Crimson Justice was her Mecha's Personal weapon, which meant it was imprinted onto it permanently. Personal weapons were some of the strongest weapons a mecha could have and had special effects on them, sort of like an enchanted weapon from a game in a way. Natasha's didn't have anything special or fancy, but it did have something inspiring. She raised her weapon, a one sided longsword with a thick blade, upwards and out came a bright crimson beacon that blinded Randal for a moment as he stood a few feet from her. She took this chance and when the light faded, she took his last arm and let her blade tear through the waist of the mecha.

Her blade disappeared and The cockpit of the downed mecha burst open before Randal jumped out, holding his Mecha's A.I. Cube in his right arm before he dashed off to escape, yelling that he'd be back.

"W-wait! You're just gonna let him go?!" I exclaimed when I noticed she didn't give chase.

"Hm? Oh, you're still here. Don't worry, I called the authorities already. Randal's harmless anyway without Jumper." She said, looking at me from her mecha before she opened the cockpit to reveal herself.

Natasha had long blond hair that covered one of her blue eye and wore a long sleeved black coat with black combat boots and black leggings underneath.

She jumped down in front of me and said, "anyway, I assume you really just want an autograph?"

"D-Do I?!" I exclaimed, completely forgetting about the criminal that just ran off.

"Yep." She said and giggled at my chipper attitude towards her.

I looked for something then saw the scrapbook and handed it to her. She opened the book and raised her eyebrow at one of the pages, which got me wondering what she was looking at. She searched herself for a pen before finding one in her coat and signing my scrapbook before handing it to me, then I found out which page she raised her eyebrow on. It was the one with mine and Terry's name, and she not only wrote her name, but also wrote "good luck!" in cursive under it. Then I remembered what Terry had said to me earlier.

_"Especially for some nobody like you."_

"Natasha..." I said, catching her before she could get into her mecha, "can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" She said and turned to me.

"C-can a nobody like me..." I began, my head lowered before I looked up again, "can a nobody like me become a Mecha Pilot!"

She was silent for a few moments before she looked at me with a look of seriousness, "that depends, really though, I'd say no. To be a pilot you have to be willing to risk everything. The way you acted to Randal earlier, afraid for your life, I don't think you have what it takes. I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is."

I dropped to my knees after hearing that and looked to my knees, tears streaming down my face as I waited for her to go. Once she was gone, I tried to stand and wobbled on home.

Elsewhere, Randal was running down an alley to evade the police. He hopped over a dumpster and knocked over a trash can before meeting a dead end. He looked back in fear before suddenly the wall beside him opened up, so he took his chances with the mysterious path and jumped in rather than let the authorities catch him. Inside he could barely see anything, not until the lights came on that is. He was in an elevator going down for what seemed like several minutes before the door opened to an underground facility. He stepped in, looking around and noticing the clean steel area that must have taken billions to build. Suddenly, a black Mecha looking similar to that of a knight with a bulky frame and clawed fingers approached him. Randal held his A.I. close to him, which beeped in mores code, "I always loved you Randal!"

"Me too buddy!" Randal yelled as he waited for his imminent demise, but nothing happened.

"Worry not, Randal Stockholm, this is just an empty chassis." A voice said, "or more specifically, your new Mecha chassis."

Back on the streets about half an hour later, Terry was walking down the sidewalk, hands in his pockets as he made his own way home. He hummed to himself before taking a turn into an alleyway and coming face to face with Randal. Randal grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him deeper in before pinning him to a wall and threatening him with his switchblade. He chuckled cockily, his eyes gazing into Terry's own before he shivered at the cold vibe he got from him.

"Jesus, you must be a real buzzkill." Randal said, "n-not that it matters! Look, just give me everything you got or else!"

"I'm not scared of some punk like you." Terry said.

"Oh yeah?" He said, "well how about this? Jumper!"

The mecha came in its new chassis and beeped twice. Terry looked with widened eyes, having never seen a model quite like it before. It was definitely a custom one, but if I knew him, he'd have been able to take it out if he wasn't against a custom model. He liked to brag about that thing about himself, and complain that company models always had some weakness. But from what I could remember about what someone told me, that thing had zero weaknesses he could exploit. At the time, we had no clue how a common thug could've gotten a hold of a custom model.

That was when police issued mechas found him. They surrounded Randal and ordered him to surrender, but all he did was snicker before Jumper opened his cockpit and put him in. The cockpit closed and hardlight swarm launchers formed on his shoulders before the officers aimed their own ARs at him and fired. Terry had gotten out of the way, luckily, but was still in the alley. The swarm Launchers fired their missiles in all directions and caused mass havoc all around the street, killing the officers as well as destroying their mechas and the buildings around him. His chassis was unharmed by the anti material bullets the police issued mecha Assault Rifles fired, showing just how strong he'd had his power boosted.

I had only just came across this scene as I was walking to the park to do some thinking, looking in shock as I recognized the voice from the thug and widened my eyes when I saw Terry under the rubble, hopefully still alive. Just then though, Natasha had appeared again, flying above him and catching his attention once again.

"Welcome back bitch, like the new look?" He stated in a cocky tone as he stretched the mecha's arms outward.

"Well, that's twice now you've surprised me. So, how'd you get this new Mecha?" She asked.

"Sorry, that's on a need to know basis," Randal said, waving his finger at her, "but let's just say, it's one of the perks to my new job."

"And what job might that be?" Natasha said.

"Killin' your pretty little ass bitch!" He said before his hand morphed into a beam cannon.

It charged up and fired at her, coming fast and barely giving her time to dodge, grazing one of her wings before she sped forward. Randal laughed maniacally as he fired his swarm launchers again at her, barely allowing her enough time to pull up her shield and tore off her arm. Randal yelled out "payback bitch" before he walked up to her. He readied the weapon's personal weapon, a longer wristblade edged in purple energy. Natasha got up and noticed Terry, gasping before Randal took notice and aimed at him.

"Oh look, Mr. Buzzkill here's still alive." He said, making me sigh in relief, "it'd be a real shame if someone were to..."

He aimed his beam cannon at Terry and I went pale before Natasha stopped him, "Wait! Don't!"

"Gimme a good reason why I should." Randal said.

"I'll... I'll do anything, just don't hurt anyone..." She said hesitantly.

"Anything, well, that's pretty tempting." He said, "Ooh, here's an idea, open that cockpit and take off your clothes!"

And just like that, I lost about 75% of my fear for Randal. But even so, I couldn't just stand by while he aimed a beam cannon at my Childhood friend/Bully/whatever he is at this point! So I did the last thing anyone would do in this situation, I yelled at the top of my lungs while I ran for Terry. Randal looked at me just as I did, but so did Natasha. Whether she thought I was insane or not, I didn't know. But that didn't matter, I made my way to Terry and started pulling bits of debris off him. He looked up at me, seeing my face of panic as I tried to smile on through this.

"Yumi...ko...?" He said and coughed.

"H-hey Terry!" I said in a shaky voice.

"Get... away... its... danger...ous..." He said weakly as I tried to lift a large piece of debris off of him, but to no avail.

Randal suddenly stepped behind me with a cruel snicker before readying his beam cannon, but before he could fire, the bright crimson beacon from Crimson Justice appeared. Before Randal could react, Natasha stabbed the mecha from behind and for the second time today, severed him in two from the waist. Later that same day, I had taken some thinking at the park like I wanted. I was walking home, taking the same alleyway from before. And don't worry, I made sure there was no one else this time. Just as I passed under the freeway though, someone called out to me. I looked back to see Terry, bandages all over his arms under the sleeves of his jacket and a piece of cotton against his cheek.

"Thanks." He said.

I smiled and said, "Hey, no problem!"

"Don't expect us to be friends again." He said, which surprised me, "just stay out of my way from now on."

"Okay..." I said before watching him walk away.

I turned around and left the underside of the freeway, but just as I did, I was stopped again by someone else.

"Yumiko, that's your name right?" The person said.

I looked back and there before me was Natasha, to which I responded with by covering my mouth to hide a squeal.

"Earlier today, you asked me if a nobody like you could become a Pilot." She said, "I told you no. But after what you did to save that boy, I now realize I was wrong about you."

"N-Natasha..." I said, dropping to my knees again and felt tears well up in my eyes as joy filled my heart.

"Yumiko," She said and reached out to help me up, "you can become a pilot."


End file.
